1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an automotive component, and more specifically, to a hybrid component for use in an automobile suspension, chassis, body or power train component such as but not limited to control arm, engine mount, sub-frame or transmission pump that is at least partially formed by using a cast-in-place operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a conventional arm member for use as an automobile suspension arm is comprised of a machined aluminum casting, iron casting or formed steel structure and a pair of elastomeric bushings pressed in each end of the member. In the case of a tubular formed steel structure, various fusion welding (MIG welding, TIG welding or laser welding), or friction agitation welding, have been developed to connect the coupling members to the tubular member at a joined portion. Known casting methods include those disclosed in U.S. Patent Nos. 5,332,026, 5,429,175, 5,660,223, 6,467,528, and 6,745,819, the entire contents being incorporated herein by reference.
However, a conventional suspension arm member, for example, in which the main body and the coupling member are joined by using a welding method, such as fusion welding (MIG welding, TIG welding, laser welding, or the like) or a solid-phase welding method (friction agitation welding), may cause cracks at or approximate to the joined portion when a tensile load is imparted thereto resulting in separation of the joined members and reduced functionality. Further, to achieve a reduction in mass of the connecting member, the connecting member may be tubular in shape. Conventionally, the connecting member and coupling members are of similar chemical composition or metallurgically compatible to permit use of a fusion welding process used to connect the members to achieve the strength and corrosion resistance requirements of the product. Thus, there is a need to provide a component for an automobile suspension, structure, body or power train application that is light in weight and void of potential quality issues related to strength, cracks and corrosion.